Les contines d'un mangemort repenti
by Fouine vs Lionne
Summary: Alors qu'une huitième année de rattrapage commence, on remarque tout de suite le changement d'attitude du Prince des Serpentards: finit l'adolescent arrogant, qui se moquait des élèves et terrorisait les premières années, la guerre avait tout ravagé. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on le confronte à la joyeuse Hermione Granger, qui revit depuis la fin de la guerre ?
1. Chapter 1 Une année de Rattrapage

_Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction, je me présente, Fouine vs lionne, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et je suis contente de revoir ceux qui m'ont suivi sur mon autre fiction, qui sont peut-être passés jeter un coup d'oeil._

_C'est une fiction un peu banale, Hermione et Drago préfets-en-chef, mais c'est pas trop mon genre d'aller chercher les histoires les plus farfelues. J'espère que la mienne vous plaira !_

_Vous pouvez retrouver la même fiction à cette adresse: _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une année de Rattrape**

« Par ordre de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard -le professeur Mc Gonagall- tous les élèves qui avaient un niveau de septième année l'année précédente sont invités à refaire leur dernière année d'étude suite à des événements perturbants dont nous connaissons tous la nature ayant empêché l'organisation des ASPICS. »

Hermione reposa la lettre sur son lit et soupira de bonheur: elle allait enfin pouvoir passer ses ASPICS et ainsi avoir la compétence nécessaire pour passer un diplôme pour le métier de son choix. Elle avait aussi hâte de voir le nouveau Poudlard, reconstruit. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de chasser de son esprit les horreurs de la guerre et les remplacer par des souvenirs plus heureux.  
C'est sur ces pensées sereines qu'Hermione finit de boucler sa valise.  
Sa seule angoisse était la potentielle absence d'Harry et Ron. Elle n'avait pas passé ses vacances au terrier cette année-là, celui-ci ayant été brûlé au début de leur 6e année scolaire. Elle ne savait donc pas si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard encore une année et elle se doutait que l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, en plus pour faire une année de cours n'enchantait ni Harry, ni Ron.  
Elle n'avait reçu d'eux qu'une ou deux lettres : Harry lui expliquait qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis avec Ginny mais qu'il prévoyait de le faire lorsqu'il aurait pris quelques « vacances ».  
Ron, dans une lettre, lui avait prestement expliqué qu'il voulait faire fin à leur relation qui avait naquit suite à leur baiser dans la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de prendre quelques « vacances ».  
Hermione n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit que ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle faisait partie des gens qui profitaient au maximum de la partie la plus avantageuse de cette nouvelle liberté. Elle s'efforçait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle tous les sentiments négatifs.

La belle brune transplana directement sur la voie 9 trois quarts et s'aperçut tout de suite que la foule d'élèves avait considérablement diminuée, surtout les élèves de première année et les élèves de 7e année.  
Hermione repensa pendant un instant à tous ces morts, elle repensa même à Lavande, qui serait peut-être toujours amoureuse de Ron si elle n'avait pas été tuée. Elle et tous les autres, qui auraient dû se tenir sur ce quai, et qui au lieu de ça reposaient au fond d'une tombe. Elle laissa ses pensées noires l'envahir pendant un instant et, presque instantanément, les larmes jaillirent au coin de ses yeux. Elle chassa avec un geste rageur toutes ses pensées noires et s'efforça de penser au meilleur et elle s'engouffra dans le train.

Elle n'avait trouvé Harry et Ron nulle part. Elle en avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas venus. Elle s'était installée seule dans un compartiment et en avait oublié le plus important, tellement qu'un élève avait dû aller la chercher et l'emmener dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef. Hermione ne savait même pas qu'un tel luxe avait été accordé aux préfets-en chef.  
Elle pénétra dans le wagon pendant que l'élève qui l'avait emmené filait à toute vitesse et elle remarqua avec stupeur que son homologue n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Elle croyait qu'il avait été enfermé à Askaban, mais il se tenait bel et bien devant elle, assit au plus près de la fenêtre, en regardant le paysage d'un air passif, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête lorsqu'elle était entré et il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

Elle referma la porte du compartiment derrière elle et s'installa dans la banquette faisant face à celle du Serpentard.  
Au bout d'un long moment de silence, qu'Hermione jugeait oppressant, elle se décida à prendre la parole :

« Bonjour. Balbutia-t-elle avec timidité. Malefoy se détourna un instant de sa contemplation et lui lança un regard éteint, désintéressé et replongea son regard au travers de la fenêtre embuée.

- Bonjour, Granger. Murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si intéressant au travers de cette fenêtre.

- Des paysages qui défilent. Répondit simplement Malefoy.

- C'est mieux qu'Askaban ? demanda Hermione avec mépris. Malefoy se détourna vivement de la fenêtre et lança ce même regard éteint, pourtant remplis cette fois-ci de haine, de tristesse et de colère.

- Ne te fatigue pas, Granger. Je n'ai plus la tête à ces chamailleries. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai jamais mis un pied à Askaban, alors tu m'excuses si je ne peux pas te faire la joie de te décrire la vue que l'on a d'Askaban. » Dit Malefoy sarcastiquement.

Hermione se tut subitement, quelque peu surprise que Malefoy ne veuille même plus répondre à ses attaques. Il ne l'avait même pas appelée sang-de-bourbe mais elle doutait qu'il le fasse, ce nom étant tabou depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était l'expression de son regard qu'il l'avait interpelée. Ce regard, éteint, où ne se reflétait que des sentiments négatifs et douloureux. Ce regard, détruit. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu le détruire autant ? Même elle ne semblait pas avoir vécu les mêmes atrocités que lui, bien qu'ayant été au centre du conflit.  
Elle détourna le regard pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce regard et se plongea elle aussi dans la contemplation du paysage extérieur.

Le train siffla et s'immobilisa en même temps, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient sur des élèves surexcités qui se ruèrent sur les calèches. Hermione remarqua avec étonnement et une pointe de tristesse qu'Hagrid n'avait en charge qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves de première année.  
Elle monta dans une calèche en compagnie de Neville, qu'elle avait croisé par hasard en compagnie de Luna, tous les deux se tenant fermement la main et Neville tenant une plante bizarre dans sa main libre. Les calèches étaient comme toujours, en extérieur. Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être tirées magiquement, toutes les calèches étaient tirées par d'étranges êtres qui ressemblaient à des chevaux ailés un peu trop maigres.

« Alors, tu vois qu'Harry et moi avions raison, sur les calèches ? dit Luna de son habituelle voix perdue.

- D'ailleurs, où sont Harry et Ron ? demanda Neville.

- Ils … n'ont pas pu venir. Répondit Hermione. Ils ont pris des …vacances.

- Est-ce qu'ils reviendront à Poudlard, au cours de l'année ? demanda Neville, un peu déçu.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. » Répondit Hermione dans un soupir.

Heureusement, la calèche s'arrêta bientôt devant le portail de Poudlard et les élèves se dirigèrent n masses vers le nouveau Poudlard.

* * *

_Voilà ! ( c'est la journée des voilà ^^ )_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite ! _

_N'oubliez pas de laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ..._

**Fouine vs lionne**


	2. Chapter 2 Le jour après la pré-rentrée

_Voilà, c'est déjà le deuxième chapitre (désolé si il n'est pas très long) et je dois vous vertir qu'il n'avance pas forcément pour le moment dans la relation Drago/Hermione pour ceux qui espéraient qu'ils se rapprohent rapidement. Il y aura peut-être des chapitres comme ça qui ne pareront pas forcément de l'histoire Drago/Hermione mais qui sont important pour la suite de la fiction.  
_

_Sinon, je voudrais remercier **Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline (ou Mélanie01**_** ?)** _et **virginie01**_ _pour leur reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le jour après la pré-rentrée**

Hermione resta bouche bée devant la nouvelle école qui se dressait devant elle : plus aucune trace de lutte n'était visible. Le pont de Poudlard, qui avait perdu la plupart des rambardes en pierres qui évitaient les chutes, était comme neuf. La cour devant la bâtisse, réduite en ruines par les géants et brûlée par le mage noir, était comme neuve, elle aussi. Bref, toute l'école était comme Hermione l'avait quittée en 6e année.

Le festin de la Grande Salle, lui aussi, avait repris sa place, mais on pouvait noter quelques différences : on pouvait maintenant apercevoir des elfes vêtus de vêtements diverses et variés.  
L'habituel discours de Dumbledore avait été remplacé par un chaleureux discours de Bienvenue de la part de Mc Gonagall.

On pouvait aussi remarquer que la table des Serpentards était à moitié vide, car tout le monde ne pouvait nier que l'autre moitié de la table avait été emprisonnée à Askaban parce qu'il était suspectés d'être des mangemorts, ou collaborateurs les plus proches du mage noir, comme vous voulez.

Hermione, après s'être ennuyé prodigieusement pendant toute la soirée, s'empressa de regagner ses appartements et s'arrêta un instant devant le luxe supérieur au dortoir qu'elle avait toujours connu, de la salle qui se dressait devant elle :  
Malefoy et elle disposait d'une salle commune pour eux tout seuls et de deux chambres séparées (Dieu merci !).  
Mais elle s'aperçut aussi avec agacement qu'il n'y avait qu'une salle de bains, précisément celle dont Harry lui avait parlé lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
Elle se contenta pourtant de soupirer à l'annonce de cette fâcheuse nouvelle et se dirigea vers sa chambre, et elle y découvrit un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire, un bureau et une porte qui donnait sur une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée et qui n'allait encore l'être car Hermione s'empressa de s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'elle était encore habillée. Elle se leva avec difficulté et regarda sa montre puis fit un bond : 11 h ! Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et découvrit Malefoy, avachi au milieu d'un des canapés et qui semblait dormir, pourtant, il prit la parole d'un ton morne qui ressemblait plutôt à une série de grognements qu'à une vraie phrase :

« C'est dimanche aujourd'hui Granger, on travaille pas le lendemain de la prérentrée, tu te rapelles ?

Euh, non, je ne me rappelle pas. Pour autant que je sache, jusqu'à m sixième année, on est toujours arrivés un dimanche en train et on a commencé dès le lendemain les cours !

Oui, mais depuis l'année dernière, ça a changé. Répliqua Malefoy d'un ton exaspéré.

Pourquoi ça a changé ? demanda Hermione, scandalisée.

Granger, il y a de nouveaux livres à la bibliothèque.

Vraiment ?! demanda Hermione, excitée.

Non, je disais ça pour te faire dégager.

Pff, même la guerre n'a pas suffi à te changer. Tu t'affiches sous tes airs de chien battu, mais au fond, tu es le même con arrogant que j'ai toujours connu. Cracha Hermione avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Elle profita de ce moment pour visiter la pièce qui se trouvait derrière la porte dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit celle-ci, elle découvrit un somptueux dressing, elle retrouva toutes ses affaires soigneusement rangées, il y avait même quelques uniformes en plus, sûrement offerts par l'école aux occupants de cet appartement car elle vit l'insigne des Préfets-en-chef brodé sur chaque uniforme qu'elle avait en plus. Elle remarqua aussi une robe de soirée, assez sommaire, toujours avec l'insigne des Préfets brodé dessus, peut-être en vue d'un bal, une sorte de robe de secours, si elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Attendez … un bal ?! Qui avait parlé d'un bal dans la lettre d'explications qu'on lui avait envoyé ? Hermione ressentit le grand besoin de revoir sa chère bibliothèque pour se renseigner au sujet de quelconques bals en honneur des 7e années, mais avant tout, elle avait horriblement faim.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et passa devant Malefoy, qui était toujours affalé dans le canapé, sans lui accorder un regard et elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner, l'heure du petit-déjeuner étant déjà largement passée.  
Bien qu'elle retrouva certains de ses amis, elle nota l'absence de tous les autres. Il y avait bien Dean, mais plus Seamus. Il y avait bien Parvati, mais plus Lavande, même si elle et Hermione n'était pas en très bon rapport. Il y avait bien Neville, qui mangeait avec Luna, qui n'était pas à la bonne table d'ailleurs, mais Hermione préféra s'installer seule.  
La belle Gryffondor pensait aussi peut-être, qu'elle serait devenue « populaire » après l'année précédente, mais sans le trio d'or au complet, rien n'était plus pareil.  
Hermione sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête, puis aperçut Ginny qui lui faisait de grands signes. Hermione alla la rejoindre :

« Hermione ! Cela fait depuis tout à l'heure que je te fais des signes ! Tu as oublié que tu as une meilleure amie ? demanda Ginny sous un air de reproches, sans pourtant sembler méchante.

Je suis désolée, je suis un peu perturbée par tous ces changements. Le château est pareil, il y même des elfes libres, mais je pense que je n'arriverai pas à m'habituer au fait que Mc Gonagall soit directrice, et puis, tous ces visages monotones, où est passée la joie qui régnait à Poudlard ? Et puis, la table des Serpentards, presque vide ! Cet appartement avec Malefoy, et puis, en parlant de lui, il n'a plus du tout le même air ! Il garde constamment cet air de chien battu, on pourrait vraiment imaginer toutes les horreurs qu'il a vécues. Je me rend compte que plus rien ne sera pareil à Poudlard. Il faudra du temps avant que les gens oublient ce qui s'est passé.

C'est bien trop frais comme blessure, il faut laisser du temps aux gens. Moi-même, parfois, je me trompe de chemin en transplanant à la maison, et je me retrouve devant notre ancienne maison dont il ne reste presque rien.

Mais pourquoi ne pas se réjouir de ce qu'on gagne, dans tout ça, et oublier le reste !

Ça serait comme se voiler la face et enfouir ses sentiments a plus profond de soi au lieu de les affronter, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, j'espère ?

Non, non, rassure-toi. » Mentit Hermione avec un sourire forcé. Cependant, la Gryffondor savait que si elle continuait à mentir à sa meilleure amie trop longtemps, celle-ci s'en apercevrait, donc elle se leva, lui dit au revoir et alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Après une demi-heure de recherche, Hermione trouva enfin un livre intitulé « Programme d'activités organisées par l'école de Poudlard par années ». Hermione y lut qu'il y avait en effet des bals organisés tout au long de sa 7e année : le bal d'Hallowen, bien sûr (comment rater ça !), le bal de Noël, le bal de la Saint Valentin et le bal de promotion ou bal de printemps.  
Comment cela se faisait qu'Hermione n'en avait jamais rien su ?  
Hermione poussa sa lecture un peu plus loin et lu que tous les bals réservés aux 7e années étaient organisés dans le plus grand secret et le plus grand silence, pour préserver le sommeil des élèves et aussi pour empêcher toute incrustation.

Elle s'intérressa alors au rôle des Préfets-en-chef dans chaque bal et découvrit qu'elle serait chargée d'organiser tous les bals, sauf celui de fin d'année et qu'elle devrait ouvrir le bal avec les autres Préfets. Mais … attendez ! Ouvrir le bal avec les autres Préfets signifierait qu'elle devrait ouvrir le bal avec Malefoy, et donc le prendre pour Cavalier ? Hermione se retint de crier de terreur, respectant le lieu où elle se trouvait.

Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elle avait passé une heure à la bibliothèque, mais il était seulement 14 h.

N'ayant rien à faire, Hermione décida d'aller visiter le parc, pour voir si lui aussi avait été rénové. Heureusement, en ces jours de septembre, il faisait encore chaud et le soleil illuminait le parc de Poudlard.  
L'étendue verte était comme Hermione l'avait laissée en 6e année. Rien n'avait changé dans le paysage, le lac noir était toujours là, le saule cogneur aussi était là, il avait survécu à la bataille grâce à ses grandes qualités de défense, et même les mangemorts avaient peur de s'en approcher. Pourtant, Hermione aperçut, non loin du saule cogneur, un bloc de pierre qui n'y était pas avant. De curiosité, elle s'approcha, et s'aperçut que c'était un édifice. Quand elle fut assez près pour lire ce qui avait dessus, Hermione ne put s'empêcher les larmes d'apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça me fera plaisir._

_Profitez bien de vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont) tant qu'il est encore temps !_

_Fouine vs lionne_


	3. Chapter 3 Un monument aux morts

_Je suis désolée pour mon retard, mais voilà, j'étais en vacances. J'ai aussi corrigé quelques défauts techniques et rajouté une ou deux phrases aux précédents chapitres, si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Un monument aux morts**

C'était un monument aux morts. Le « bloc de pierre » qu'avait aperçu Hermione était en fait un monument aux morts. Non, pas le genre de monuments où de simples noms inscrits dans la pierre resteront gravés à jamais, non, chez les sorciers, il fallait faire les choses en grand : ce n'était pas de simples noms gravés sur de la pierre, il y avait tous les visages des combattants morts, et ceux-ci, animés, ne cessaient de faire des signes amicaux en direction d'Hermione et ils n'avaient sûrement pas remarqués, étant de simples images, que celle-ci pleurait. Les larmes qui étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux s'étaient transformées en véritable torrent de larmes. Devant elle, elle avait les visages de tous les êtres chers qu'elle avait perdus : il y avait Fred, qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu de son caractère joyeux et farceur, mais il manquait forcément Georges à ses côtés. Il y avait Seamus, Hermione pouvait presque l'entendre lui raconter un de ses nombreuses blagues foireuses, et elle pouvait se voir lui demander s'il n'était pas en réalité un livre qui registrait toutes les blagues vaseuses de la terre et qui s'était transformé en humain, ses éclats de rire. Elle se souvenait de Lavande, qui avait sûrement rigolé en même temps qu'elle et Seamus. Elle se surprenait même à vouloir la revoir, au moins elle se serait fait une raison à sa « séparation » avec Ron.

Hermione, qui jusque- là était seulement allée faire une visite des lieux réaménagés, était agenouillée depuis déjà un bout de temps, à verser toutes les larmes de son corps.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit un vague mouvement aux alentours, pourtant déserts, personne ne semblait vouloir s'approcher de trop de mélancolie. Une brindille se brisa et déchira le silence, déjà un peu perturbé. L'intrus n'avait plus qu'à se montrer. Toujours agenouillée, Hermione écouta l'intrus prendre la parole :

« Je … hum…passais par là et je t'ai vue, enfin plutôt entendu, mais je te jure que je n'étais pas là depuis longtemps, seulement depuis … quelques minutes. Dit la voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien, en étouffant les derniers mots.

- Malefoy ? souffla la voix d'Hermione, brisée par les pleurs.

- Ecoute Granger, je ne me proclame pas grand psychologue, mais puisque je t'ai surprise, il faut bien que je dise quelque chose avant que tu m'envoies bouler, et crois-moi quand je te dis que ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation. J'aurais pu comprendre que tu ne veuilles laisser paraître que les sentiments heureux. Mais c'est du passé. Cette mentalité n'a plus lieu d'être car … car la guerre a tout ravagé, et nos sentiments de tristesse n'en ont étés que plus forts, mais les enfouir ne changera rien ! Tu persistes à ne ressentir que le meilleur mais il y avait bien un jour où tout ça sortirait, et c'est ce jour-là. Tous tes sentiments mauvais ont refaits surface en un seul coup face à ce souvenir déchirant, d'ailleurs, personne ne s'aventure jamais trop près de ce monument.  
Maintenant, tu ne peux que faire face, parce que je comprends, pour … enfin, peu importe, que ça sera trop dur pour toi de tout ré enfouir. Mais sache seulement Granger que pour ressentir des sentiments heureux, il faut d'abord commencer à accepter les autres. » dit Malefoy, avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione se releva doucement, mais sûrement. Merlin que cet homme pouvait avoir changé.  
Jamais l'ancien Drago ne lui aurait dit tout ça et il se serait contenté de se moquer d'elle avant de la laisser seule dans ses tourments. Maintenant, que penser ? Il lui avait dit ça si… directement. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle se sentait si ridicule de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle aurait voulu l'effacer de l'histoire, elle aurait voulu ne jamais s'approcher de cet édifice, Malefoy ne l'aurait jamais surprise. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que Malefoy avait raison, mais ça bien sûr, jamais elle ne l'avouerait, elle était bien trop fière.  
Au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui disait ce que Malefoy n'avait fait que lui reprocher :  
c'est facile, de garder le sourire et de dire tant pis, devant des choses que tous les autres trouvent insurmontables. Les aventures que tout le monde connait sont des choses qui ont occupé une partie de chaque année qu'a passée Hermione à Poudlard, mais l'autre partie était réservée aux cours, aux amis, aux soirées dans la salle commune et même pas à la monotonie de la routine, car chez les Gryffondors, ça n'existait pas. Mais maintenant, que se passerait-il si Hermione retournait dans sa salle commune ? Entendrait-elle le brouhaha des discussions joyeuses, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté tout aux long de six longues année ? Pouvait-elle continuer à ignorer tout ça ? Bien sûr, l'année ne faisait que commencer, et elle n'avait même pas encore mis un pied dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Hermione le savait maintenant, elle devait l'accepter, elle avait craqué, et c'est ce moment qu'a choisi ce crétin de Malefoy pour apparaître, et merlin savait à quel point elle avait envie de l'étrangler juste pour ça.

Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le château, elle s'aperçut que son visage était baigné de larmes et que quelques mèches étaient restées collées à son visage. Elle soupira, et se rappela que malheureusement, elle n'avait pas trouvé de sortilèges pour refaire à son visage, une nouvelle beauté.  
Hermione s'avança donc dans le hall d'entrée, et comme elle s'y attendait, tous les visages (ou presque) se tournèrent vers elle, ou plutôt vers son visage rougi par les larmes. Elle s'avança rapidement dans les couloirs et claqua le tableau qui faisait office de porte d'entrée à la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef.  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit tout d'abord Malefoy, assis dans le canapé, entrain de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Lorsqu'il la vit, il releva la tête et la dévisagea avec insistance :

« Ne me regarde pas comme un si j'étais un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise !

- Oh, eh bien, comme je viens de te faire la morale sur un comportement que tu imposes à toi-même, je veux juste voir ta réaction.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je me sens juste affreusement honteuse parce que mon pire ennemi m'a surprise entrain de pleurer, et en plus, tout le monde me regardait !

- T'es-tu demandé quels regards ils t'adressaient ? Moi, je le sais. Ils t'adressaient des regards compatissants car ils savaient ce que tu pouvais ressentir, car ils l'avaient eux-mêmes vécus, et ils étaient sûrement surpris de voir que la célèbre Hermione Granger n'avait pas encore fait son deuil.

- Arrête, on se croirait dans une comédie tragique à l'eau de rose, où les gens décrivent leurs sentiments par excès.

- Mais que crois-tu que c'est la guerre, Granger ? Tu devrais quand même être bien placée pour le savoir, tu étais quand même au centre des combats ! Une guerre, c'est tragique, ça détruit tout sur son passage : les gens, les bâtiments, les ministères, et les mémoires des survivants. Il est normal que personne n'arrive à s'en remettre, et je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit toi qui ne t'en aperçois pas ! » s'exclama Drago en s'énervant.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Pourtznt, elle put encore entendre une dernière réplique de Malefoy, qui la laissa perplexe :

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir, Granger. »

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et j'essaierai d'écrire le suivant assez vite, _

_Fouine vs lionne_


End file.
